


Baby Fever

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, baby fever, married, slight disagreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn wants to have a baby, Rey doesn't. He tries to convince her that it's a good idea, just to find out that her feelings are much deeper than he thought.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Baby Fever

"I want a baby." Finn blurts. Rey nearly chokes on her waffle at the sudden crave.

She drops her fork onto the plate and looks at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"I just got off the phone with Poe and I listened to his wife give birth to their son. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard - despite the screaming and swearing - and Poe sounded so happy. I want to be that happy, bringing a life into this world. So..can we?"

Her eyes shift to the side, brows furrowed waiting for him to admit this is a joke. But when it never comes she chuckles. "First of all, gross. Second, no."

"Why not?" He whines letting his shoulders fall.

"Because you don't have to bare that baggage for nine months, that's why." She puts the rest of the waffle in her mouth than gets up from the stool to bring her plate to the sink behind her.

"Okay, you have a point. But think about the process, the making especially. That's fun, so..isn't it worth it?"

"No." She shakes her head. Her back turned to him as she washes her dish, mouth stuffed with waffles. "Not only is carrying it going to be dreadful, but then there's the birth which I know isn't easy since it's menstruation cramps on steroids. I don't have the strength to do it, then we have to raise the kid. That's too much responsibility and I'm not ready for it."

Finns head tilts in doubt. "You're not ready for a baby, but you're ready for a puppy?"

"A puppy is different." She turns around and leans against the counter, her arms crossed. She clearly isn't in the mood to have this discussion. But it was coming sooner or later.

"How so?"

She is stumped for a moment. "Well- they're not human. That's a first."

"Is that all you have? Because it sounds like it's all you have." he crosses his arms. "You've gotta walk a dog, train a dog, feed a dog. That's just as much responsibility as a kid!"

"You don't have to buy clothes for a dog, send them to someone when you have work, also dogs can't talk back and they're cute and fluffy!"

He shakes his head. "I'm not letting this go Rey. Come on, you haven't even pictured it!"

"I have and I don't like it."

"No, you're thinking about the stressful parts. You're not looking at the big picture, it'll be worth it in the long run. Think about it, us bringing a precious life in this world. A toothless little smile that warms our hearts and a giggle that stops the world. The little outfits we'd pick for them and their little dance whenever we'd sing a song. A perfect mix of the two of us in looks and in personality. We'd have the most amazing baby to ever exist!"

"Stop it." she rolls her eyes, the tone of her voice telling him his convincing is working. But he doesn't have her full say just yet. "We can't bring a child into this world, it's scary..and dangerous. I don't want to worry about risking their life any time we leave the house, we won't be able to protect them forever and that scares me."

Finn doesn't have a rebuttal for that, she's right. "We can't control what goes on around us. We can only do our best."

"And what if our best is not enough? What if something horrible happens? What then?"

He stays silent, looking at the ground. He begins to reconsider himself, not only will they have a child but they'll have to protect it and they won't be able to protect them from everything. Somethings will happen and they can't do anything about it. 

She walks up to him and places her hands on his shoulders, a pitiful smile pushing her lips forward as she tries to reassure him. "Look, I'm happy you want a baby. Most men don't want that responsibility. I just can't think of a good reason to have one." she grabs his face to make him look in her eyes. "Don't be sad, we can still have fun pretending to make one."

"I guess if I can just cradle Poe's baby when we can finally see him."

"See? It's usually better when it's someone else's baby anyway, because at the end of the day you can bring them back to their parents." she kisses him softly before walking off to continue with her day. He watches her through squinted eyes knowing she doesn't mean that. He can tell she does want to have a child, there is clearly something deeper going on that she doesn't want to talk about other than the protection. But he lets it go for now.

A few weeks later, they're finally aloud to meet Poe's newborn son. Finn, more excited than most to hold the infants little hand and hold him in his arms. Rey watches him cradle baby James wrapped in a blanket, making silly faces at the little one who looks at him with such little eyes. 

"He smiled, he smiled at me!" Finn gasps in excitement, looking at Rey with beaming eyes. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure, why not." She holds her hands out. He stands up and places the baby in her arms gently before sitting back down beside her. She looks at the little bundle of joy in her arms, adoring how peaceful he is. It's amazing how tiny the human is and how soon someday he's gonna be a young man. He opens his eyes and looks at her, a look that spreads a warmth in her chest. She puts her finger in his hand and he unexpectedly grabs it, his soft tiny fingers wrap around hers and it almost brings her to tears. She wants a baby.

"You're a natural." Finn scoots closer to gaze over her shoulder. The warmth from him and the baby being so close makes it like they're a family, a family she wouldn't mind expanding to have, if she believed she could do it. Whether she could or not, she embraces this moment. Knowing that it would be more cherishing with a child of their own. At this point in time, she is all for having a baby. Until, he starts to cry. 

His little face scrunches up and his bottom lip pokes at as he lets out a soft cry. Although it isn't a loud wail that can annoy anyone, it strikes fear in her and she quickly returns the child to Finn. "I can't do this. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." he assures. "He's probably hungry or something. You're doing great with him. It wasn't that bad was it?"

She shakes her head. "No, not at all."

For the next few days they are on the same page. They've been watching funny videos of babies and seeing pictures of newborns until all their suggested feeds every social platform is about baby stuff. They have discussed names and nursery decor. The whole experience has just seemed to bring them closer. But that thing that's holding her back is still there, Finn can tell. Sometimes when they're talking about it, something in her dies at a thought and she no longer has the same excitement as him. Usually when that happens she isolates herself for a while.

He decides to confront her about it one night, a night where she doesn't recover after they discuss whether their child would go to public school or private. He finds her lying in bed thinking to herself with her back facing him. She sighs as he climbs in bed and wraps his arm over her. At his touch she turns around to look at him, revealing the tears on her puffy red face.

He wipes her tear away and caresses her cheek, more concerned now than ever. "What's wrong?"

"I want a baby, I really do I just...I don't think I'm going to be a good mother." she cries.

"What makes you think that? You'd be an amazing mom. Have you seen how you are with James?"

"It's not that. I feel like it'll be so easy to fail them just like my parents did me. One mistake and nothing will ever be the same..I want them to know they can always count on me. I don't want to ever let them down. But I can't stop it if it does. That's why I said I didn't want to have a child, I'm scared I'll screw things up."

"Rey..that will never happen. You know what it's like to not feel loved and I know you will love our child unconditionally, so much that they'll be mad at us for spoiling them. That little one will be showered with love from their mother and father."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Yeah there'll be some mistakes made here and there, but everyone makes mistakes. We'll just learn from them." he reassures. "I'll be by your side every second."

She cracks a smile placing her hands on his, his words comforting her. "When did you get so wise?"

"Since you started doubting yourself. Trust me, this new responsibility will be good for the both of us. _If_ you want to have a baby..it''s up to you."

Rey pauses only for a moment, just to tease him a little. She then nods and kisses him softly. "I do."

"Alright!" he cheers. "Let's make a baby!" he jumps over her making her giggle. When he said it let's make a baby, he meant immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much behind the scenes, I have so many drafts I just haven't had the courage to post and/or finish writing it.


End file.
